May can't sleep
by Sumaru97Cindy
Summary: Quand Melinda May n'arrive pas à dormir, Phil Coulson est toujours là pour elle. Philinda.


Une nuit comme les autres à la base du SHIELD, il commençait à se faire tard. Tous les agents, ou presque, étaient dans leurs quartiers pour se reposer.

May et Coulson était dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils s'étaient couchés depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Et si Coulson avait finit par trouver les bras de Morphée en plus de ceux de sa compagne, il n'en était pas de même pour May.

Il lui arrivait souvent de se remémorer le seul combat qu'elle avait perdu par le passé, celui où elle est devenue la Cavalry : Bahrain.

Ce souvenir se manifestait en cauchemars, l'empêchant de dormir ou la réveillant en sursaut, prête à bondir pour se défendre car elle croyait revivre encore et encore cette même histoire.

Coulson était au courant et connaissait les difficultés engendré par un SSPT. Lui-même avait subi ce genre de traumatisme, certes différemment, mais cela le hantait de temps en temps. C'est pourquoi il était à même de comprendre le comportement de May.

Coulson était le premier à prendre sa défense, et à lui dire que cela n'était pas grave, qu'il s'en fichait de l'agressivité qui pouvait ressortir dans ses moments là. Cependant, May avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire, elle savait que sa dangerosité pouvait nuire à Coulson et c'est ce qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde.

Cette nuit encore, elle ne dormait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se remémorait le moment où elle avait appuyé sur la détente. Le coup de feu résonnait en boucle dans sa tête, et le corps de la petite fille tombait lourdement au sol. Cela lui faisait des sueurs froide, elle serrait les draps dans ses mains, elle en tremblait presque et sa respiration était rapide et saccadée. Elle finit par se lasser et se leva pour faire quelques pas dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Son regard croisa le miroir, mais ce n'est pas son reflet qu'elle vit. Tout ce qu'elle voyait à ce moment là était le visage d'une meurtrière. Elle n'avait pourtant pas de problème avec cela, mais ceux qu'elle tuait d'ordinaire le méritaient, c'était nécessaire et ça faisait partie de son travail. Seulement, elle ne tuait pas les enfants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Coulson se retourna dans son lit, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : son lit semblait bien vide tout d'un coup. Encore légèrement endormi, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que May n'était plus là. Il releva alors la tête, cherchant à droite et à gauche dans le noir la moindre forme visible mais ne vit rien. Il reprit ses esprits et finit par se lever et fit quelques pas avant de baisser la tête et trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

May était assise par terre, les genoux collés contre sa poitrine, la tête dans ses bras. Coulson se baissa à son niveau et posa délicatement sa main droite sur son bras.

Coulson - « May, tu vas bien ? »

L'intéressée releva la tête et posa son regard sur l'homme lui faisant face. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet pour elle, il la regardait avec ce regard doux qu'il avait habituellement pour elle. May ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, elle était trop prise par son flash-back pour s'en rendre compte. Comme si le temps s'arrêtait, comme si son esprit était partie, se retrouvant au Bahrain sans pouvoir s'en aller. Ayant prit conscience de cela, elle répondit :

May - « Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé. »

Coulson - « Non, ne le soit pas. » Fit-il s'asseyant à ses côtés et la prenant dans ses bras. Le silence régna quelques secondes, et voyant qu'elle ne parlerait pas d'elle-même il continua : « Je ne demande plus ? »

May - « Non, pas la peine. »

Par ces mots, Coulson comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Cela ne l'étonnait malheureusement plus. May posa sa tête contre l'épaule réconfortante de Phil. Ce dernier la berçait, lui frottant légèrement le dos, attendant qu'elle revienne peu à peu à elle. Il était pensif, réfléchissant il finit par dire :

Coulson - « Deux jours. »

May - « Excuse moi ? »

Coulson - « Cela fait deux jours que tu ne t'étais pas réveillée à cause de ça. Et pour une fois je ne me retrouve pas avec un couteau sous la gorge, il y a du progrès. » Dit-il tout sourire.

May - « Ce n'est pas drôle, Phil. » Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de poursuivre : « Au moins, tu n'auras pas à m'attacher cette fois. »

Coulson - « Oui, surtout que ça ne m'amuse pas de le faire. »

May - « Mais c'est nécessaire, je n'ai pas envie de te blesser. »

Coulson - « Je te connais, May. »

May - « Dans ce cas tu sais ce dont je suis capable. Je pense que tu n'as pas envie d'expliquer aux autres agents comment tu te serais blessé durant la nuit. Je ne suis même pas censée être ici. » La sueur continuait de perler sur son front, elle délirait quelque-peu, mais bizarrement, elle avait un certain contrôle qui n'étonna pas Coulson.

Coulson - « Chut, calme-toi. » Dit-il d'un ton très doux. Il dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux cachant son visage. Il vit alors ses yeux, ils étaient vides et ses pupilles étaient dilatées, comme si elle se trouvait dans un état second. Coulson ne voulait pas parler trop pour ne pas l'accabler, il était tard et elle devait se reposer, du moins tenter.

Coulson - « Tu préfères rester par terre ou retourner sur le lit plus confortable ? Personnellement, je commence à avoir mal aux fesses. »

May sourie légèrement et dit : « Le matelas sera mieux. »

Sur ces mots, le duo se releva. Même si May titubait quelque-peu, il l'aida à s'asseoir dans le lit, et posa la couverture sur eux.

Coulson - « Tu vas pouvoir dormir ? » Demanda-t-il, sans réellement en attendre une réponse positive.

May - « Honnêtement ? » Répondit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Coulson - « Faut-il que je t'attache ? »

May - « Je devrais pouvoir gérer... »

Coulson l'embrassa sur la joue avant de répondre : « Temps mieux, je n'aime vraiment pas ça. »

May - « Je sais. »

Après un temps passé à se regarder, les visages des deux agents se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour se rencontrer lèvres contre lèvres, dans un long et doux baiser. Coulson passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de May. Il adorait le faire, il en avait longtemps rêvé sans jamais pouvoir se le permettre. Il en avait maintenant la possibilité, et il était un homme comblé.

Phil se décolla légèrement et ouvrit les yeux, fixant la femme qu'il aimait. Melinda semblait souffrir encore de son cauchemars car son visage était rempli de douleurs. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique mais c'était tout comme. Coulson posa la tête de May sur sa poitrine avant d'embrasser son crâne.

Phil - « C'est fini, May. Je suis là, laisse partir la fille. »

May ne répondit pas, elle tremblait dans les bras de Phil. Ce dernier devait reconnaître qu'il ne la voyait que très rarement aussi faible. Elle qui faisait tout pour cacher ses faiblesses et ses émotions. Coulson devait être la seule personne au monde à la voir comme cela. Elle avait le contrôle sur tout, mais ce point précis de sa vie était complètement hors de contrôle.

Coulson - « Tu as froid ? » Demanda-t-il, vis à vis des tremblements.

May - « Non, je vais bien. »

Coulson - « Tu n'en as pas l'air. »

May - « Ça va passer. »

Coulson - « Tu as besoin de quelque-chose ? »

May - « Seulement toi. »

Coulson était flatté d'être l'unique chose dont elle avait besoin dans ces moments là. Il imaginait alors comment cela avait été dur pour elle toutes ces années, seule face à ses crises. Il savait qu'elle s'en était sortie comme elle avait put, avec les moyens du bord. Elle s'était servie de Ward à l'époque pour cela, sachant qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec, elle dormait alors sans crainte de blesser quelqu'un. Avec Andrew, les choses étaient différentes, étant psychologue il savait la gérer, il avait les mots pour. Coulson agissait à sa manière, mais cela lui convenait. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que rien ne semblait les déranger venant de l'autre.

May lui avait demandé de l'attacher la première fois où son comportement avait failli lui nuire. Et quand bien-même il détestait cela, il savait que May serait plus rassurée si ses mouvements étaient entravés. Coulson avait accepté cela, après tout lui aussi lui avait déjà demandé de telles choses par le passé. Comme le fait de lui tirer une balle dans la tête s'il venait à perdre le contrôle face à ses gravures aliens. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait, elle n'aurait tout simplement pas put appuyer sur la détente. Cependant elle était prête à s'occuper de lui, quitte à s'enfuir avec lui loin d'ici. Être là l'un pour l'autre, une vraie complicité était née entre eux depuis leur rencontre, et a perpétué tout le long de leur vie.

Coulson - « Demain est un autre jour, on devrait essayer de dormir. »

May - « On devrait. »

Coulson - « Bien. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur la tête et ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre. Fermant les yeux, espérant pouvoir dormir enfin le plus paisiblement du monde. La vie ne s'arrêtait pas, et la lutte était permanente, sans répit. Car telle était leur vie, la vie d'Agents du SHIELD.

Fin


End file.
